Summer Fever
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: A moment of silence was granted upon them. Instead of a jaw dropping or some major reaction, Conrad gave him a two-worded reply in a somewhat worrying tone. "… Summer fever." Bits of yaoi, YuuRam, a lil YozakxConrad and GwendalxGunther. Read & review? C:
1. Part 1

(Disclaimer - Characs belong to the mangaka that created them. *CoughIforgotthenamecough*)

(A/N- I'm sorry if there are some parts that are kinda OOC. I shoulda done some research for recapping purposes. ^^" But please read and review! :D )

He gasped at what he saw in front of him. Smooth silky pale white porcelain skin; not marred by a single scar or blemish, belonging to a small petite young man trembled with pure innocence before his eyes. A faint pink coloured the blonde's cheeks as his lover continued his lustful stare at his bare body.

"Yu – Yuuri," the small blonde moaned softly when the black-haired king had decided to nip at one of the two pink nipples, fondling the other with his fingers. "Not … not there …"

Not expecting any taste, a surprisingly sweet intoxicating flavour reached his taste buds, making him addicted to it. More short moans came from the small red lips as two hands attempted to remove the black head but to no avail. Curious about his beloved's reaction, a hand hooked itself on the blonde's pink briefs and pulled them down to reveal what lay behind them. A sharp gasp was elicited and two hands flew down to cover his nether regions. Yuuri made a face; unhappy that his lover had instinctively hid the beautiful view from him.

"C'mon, Wolfram," Yuuri tried coax him, a tongue now flickering across the blonde's right earlobe as both hands pinched at the two pink perfunctory protrusions which were now erect. "Let me see it, Wolfram, I want to see your cute little junior."

The body shook beneath his slightly bigger built, now flushed from all the stimulations. When Wolfram had refused to relent, Yuuri pressed his lips against his and pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Rendered helpless at the sudden attack, Yuuri took the opportunity to remove the hands that protected Wolfram's lower half.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram asked softly, his body quivering at the sudden intrusion in his bottom. "Are you … are you going to … enter me today?"

With a small smile, he nodded his head as he readied himself at the entrance of the pinkish red entrance,

"Here I come – "

His eyes suddenly snapped wide open. The soft bird chirpings and streams of bright sunlight through the windows struck a sudden realization in him. The young king lifted the blanket that covered his lower half. A groan escaped his lips, his face now slightly coloured.

"Not again …" Yuuri mumbled, a hand immediately went to his other standing self.

It was the third time that he had the same wet dream that led to his erection for the past few mornings. In his dreams, he would push his two-year fiancé down and have his way at any time, anywhere. Correction. _Almost_ have his way. Every time he prepared his excited self at that soft, pulsating orifice, his eyes would always snap open for no reason and the dream would come to an end. It has always been like this since day one.

"I guess … it's time to consult Conrad …," Yuuri mumbled to himself as he moved to the side of the bed with caution not to stimulate _that_ part.

A light pink coloured his cheeks. The face Conrad would make upon hearing his perverted dreams about Conrad's younger brother … Yuuri could not imagine it. The utter embarrassment.

"… so … so yeah, it's like that," Yuuri's face had turned bright red after his confession.

A moment of silence was granted upon them. Instead of a jaw dropping or some major reaction, Conrad gave him a two-worded reply in a somewhat worrying tone.

"… Summer fever."

"… What?" Unable to comprehend what the taller brown-haired man had just told him, he blinked a few times and tilted his head sideways. "Fever?"

Conrad nodded his head before heaving a sigh.

"I never thought you would catch it so fast."

"Wait, wait … fever? But I don't – "

"Ah, I guess Gunther didn't cover this with you," Conrad said, "Summer fever here isn't the same as normal fever back in Earth … well, just a little bit. When you have summer fever over here, it means you have some … er … unsatisfied sexual urges. *cough*"

"Unsatisfied sex – WHAT?" The last three words echoed in his ears, the red colour spread to the tips of his ears. "But – but – what – how do – "

"In your dreams, you would always stop short before … entering, right?"

A nod came from Yuuri. Conrad pressed a palm against his king's forehead.

"Repetition of nightly assaults on my brother in your dreams, morning hard-ons and constant high body temperature. These three are the common symptoms of summer fever."

Another sigh was heaved from the usually calm and composed man.

"Summer fever is quite uncommon here, but recently, we have been receiving reports within and outside the castle. It is nothing too serious although it has been on a slow increment. We have already isolated most of them in hopes of the fever dissipating while we attempt on finding a cure. Recently, we've been following a lead, but … well … it works, but …" Conrad began his stuttering at the end of his sentence.

"But what?" Yuuri asked. What is wrong with the lead? The method to cure works, doesn't it?

" … It's not 100% confirmed yet and we have yet to know whether the fever would go down on its own …" There was a slight hesitation before the skilled swordsman. " … To cure the fever, you have to uh … to uh …well, there is a reason to why the dream always stops short before the sex. It is because you have never … well, been _inside_ … of him. And your body craves for that."

A moment of silence was once more granted upon them. The bluntness in Conrad's speech left Yuuri speechless. His mind went blank, only the last two sentences echoed in his head. He wants to have sex … with Wolfram? An image flashed within his mind. Somehow, the thought of having sex with Wolfram did not really seem as disgusting as he had thought it would be. Even his little friend down there had perked up in agreement at the idea of embracing the slightly pale body … … NOT GOOD!

"So to stop the dreams from visiting every night, you have to … get it on with the person in your dreams."

"Get it on …" Yuuri repeated softly, a soft blush crept upon his neck. Having to push Wolfram down, remove his clothes in haste, leave his markings on every inch of his smooth skin, indulging in the hot violent passionate lovemaking …

'_This is not helping at all!'_ his inner self screamed at the tightening pants _'Control. Self-control. Hold it.'_

"Hopefully, an alternative cure can be found. If all the victims had to have sex with the person they desire, it would bring more problems to us, especially if force was used for sex. Se – "

Conrad suddenly stopped his sentence midway; the colour from his face was drained away.

"What's wrong, Conrad?"

In a split second, the swordsman had disappeared from his sight, the things he was carrying fell down with a loud crash. His sudden disappearance left Yuuri confused. Why did Conrad suddenly run off? There was something odd here. To leave his things in a mess, it was definitely not Conrad-like.

Loud footsteps came and a hand rested on Yuuri's shoulder. The young king turned his head to the heavy panting.

"Y – Yozak?"

"Man, does that guy run fast," Yozak huffed. "Honestly, the only time I've seen him run that fast was back in our training days."

"Eh? You mean Conrad? Are you looking for him?" Yuuri asked.

"I swear, he's got one hell of a good sixth sense." Yozak stretched, seemingly preparing to run again. "It's been three weeks already, and if he's gonna tell me to wait again, he'll get it good. _**REAL **_good."

"Wait for three weeks? What for?"

A suspicion grew within Yuuri. Conrad had mentioned earlier that the fever had even infiltrated into the castle walls … Could it be …

It was not long before his suspicions were confirmed.

"'What for?' Pfft! For my sex, of course! If I keep shooting off every morning, I'll be impotent even before I get a strand of white hair on my head! It is even affecting my job, for goodness sake! Doesn't he know that constant masturbation tires a person out fast? Sheesh! Well, I don't want to waste your time with all this little talk anymore. Tootles!"

By the next second, the yellow head ran off in the direction where he believed Conrad had run off to. Yuuri blinked after him. Somehow, he felt a sudden pity towards Yozak. Three weeks. Who could possible rely on just their right hand for so long? If it was him, he would –

The train of thought brought Yuuri back to his own matters at hand. He gulped. He was not only suffering from some strange fever that's going to last for god knows how long, his little guy was also half erect from an imaginary wet and naked Wolfram.

"…"

The mere thought of Wolfram lifting his legs up in his head got his lower half standing at full attention.

"If this continues, I'll die!" he muttered softly under his breath, clamping his legs together in hopes that it was not too apparent that he had a hard on. (But of course, his dark red face was a dead giveaway)

And the fact that his fiancé had just gone to some royal business last week would mean that he had no choice but to end up like Yozak. Three weeks of absolute horrifying torture!

"Hopefully, this stupid illness gets cured on its own before Wolfram comes back …" Yuuri sighed. If he had unconsciously forced himself on Wolfram, he would not be able to forgive himself. … … … although that would cure him of this illness and he would be capable of resuming his royal duties as king without getting any sudden arousals …

"No no no! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" he told himself, slapping himself lightly.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" his daughter, Greta came running towards him. "Wolf-papa sent us a letter!"

Purposely turning his back to her and pretending to do some light exercises, he nodded his head and did his best to hide his other self as the mention of Wolfram made his condition worse.

"What … what did he say?"

"He's coming back tomorrow, Yuuri! With lots of sweets and candies!"

Yuuri froze. It had seemed that luck was clearly not with him.

**TBC**

(A/N- Please hit the review button so I know my mistakes. :) Next part is due in April, so...sorry! Reason for the late update is cause this whole story is dedicated to a friend and her birthday's in April, so it's my evil and lazy ploy to make her suffer the wait for the completion of the story ^^" Sorry for the inconvenience? )


	2. Part 2

[Disclaimer - Belongs to ori mangaka of KKM]

(A/N - SORRY! Sorry for the late update. I could have had it up earlier, but I've been busy since April, and is still will be busy this month too. I'm sorry for the delay again. And sorry to Evans who has to reread this to find out the edits. Thanks to **RoxieZephyrJocelyn **aka **Evans** who told me that she had always seen Yozak as a ginger head; not blonde or red head! ^^")

"Business! Tell him I've got some urgent official meeting and I had to leave Shin Makoku yesterday immediately!"

"The first thing he'd do is bombard me with questions like _'__Where is this urgent official meeting?__'__, __'__Why didn__'__t you go with him?__'__, __'__Why didn__'__t you inform me earlier?__'_ and _'__What__'__s so urgent about it?__'_ ending it with '_I__'__ll kill that useless wimp.__'_ We can't have Shin Makoku losing a king so early."

"How about…how about telling him I went back to Earth 'cause…'cause I missed my mum and wanted to see her?"

"Going back to Earth without Murata on such selfish excuse? You know Wolfram is not going to buy that excuse. It's a reckless decision."

"Then…then…then say I've got my menstruation early and can't see him since it's contagious and stuff."

"…Yuuri, men don't get menstruation. Only women do. And menstruation is not contagious."

A frustrated groan escaped the young king's lips. The fact that he was making up excuses which grew more nonsensical every passing minute showed how desperate Yuuri was in not wanting to see his fiancé when he returned. To avoid being caught and forced to welcome Wolfram back, he had escaped his bedroom before the break of dawn and hid under a large wooden desk in an old, dusty room that was made into one of the storage keeps in the castle.

A sigh escaped his lips, before a frown suddenly appeared on his forehead. _'__Come to think of it…__'_

"…What are you doing here, Conrad?"

Yuuri turned to his right. The brunet swordsman looked at him back as he remained in his crouching position under the desk next to the young black head. His usual neatly combed hair was now messy and tufts of brown hair were sticking out at odd angles. Small; almost unnoticeable, eye bags were hanging under both his eyelids. His face was slightly pale and gaunt-looking and his clothes were unkempt; deep creases were clearly visible. Conrad's unusual disorderly image portrayed the man as one who had gone through countless of vicious blood-spilt battles, narrowly surviving each and every one of it.

"What happened to you?" Yuuri asked, his eyes wide in horror.

"…Please don't ask," Conrad sighed wearily, rubbing his temples. "Let's just say last night hadn't been easy on me."

The young king 'Ohh'-ed, slightly nodding his head. There was a short silence before the black head gasped a little too loudly in shock, his mind coming to a sudden deduction on Conrad's messy appearance.

"You…you…you gave in to Yozak?" Yuuri asked incredulously before letting out a small cough. "Did it…_Did it hurt?_"

His last words were barely audible, but Conrad heard them loud and clear. The swordsman made a choking noise before he regained his composure and sighed resignedly.

"I didn't _succumb_ to Yozak last night, like you implied, Yuuri, so I don't know whether it hurt or not," he started. "But it's not like he _didn__'__t_ attempt to do so. In fact, that's exactly the reason I look like some haggard disheveled man now."

A distasteful look appeared on Conrad's face, a frown forming between his eyebrows as though he was remembering a nightmare that he was not the least fond of.

"To sum up, he broke into my room, committed a rape attempt while giving really bad excuses and had decided to give chase when I escaped. Only God knows how long it took me to get that sex-driven hornball off my tracks."

Another sigh escaped his lips. Yuuri gave a sympathetic pat on Conrad's shoulder and sighed along with him. But a small voice behind his head nagged at his actions.

'_Think about Yozak, you fool! That poor guy had been labeled as 'that sex-driven hornball' just because he wanted to stop himself from 'overshooting'! Every night, having dreamt of being in compromising positions with the person you desire, always stopping short before indulging in that soft, pink, pliant - '_

Yuuri cleared his throat loudly, not wanting that voice to continue its detailed descriptions. He knew whatever it was that reprimanded him had wanted to relay to Yuuri, using an Yozak as an indirect approach since the older ginger head had contracted the same illness that had connected their brains directly to their lower halves. _'Just push 'em down and go wild'_, in short. Sex was, after all, the only cure to this strange unusual fever.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was too much of a straight-laced person to carry out such unethical ways. Touching the blonde inappropriately at forbidden areas, eliciting soft erotic moans as he … Another loud cough came from the black head, cheeks tainted by a dark red colour.

Noticing the distressed condition of his king, Conrad spoke up,

"Your fever hasn't come down the slightest bit at all, huh? The stress is showing on your face. I presume you're still being plagued by the dreams…"

Unwilling to speak, Yuuri nodded slightly, pulling his knees closer to himself to hide his 'little growing boy' from the other man's eyes. The mere mention of 'dream' made him recall back in detail the reason that had kept his right hand busy the few hours before his escape. And right now, as hard as he tried to, he couldn't stop those vivid images from flooding his mind.

* * *

'_The blonde was on all fours, his head buried in between his fiancé's thighs. The buttons on his blue uniform had been undone, exposing the blonde's small white chest and his cute pink little nubs. The disheveled image of his, embellished with a faint red blush on his cheeks, was turning the black head more than ever._

"_Yuuri…" Wolfram called out his name in a soft husky tone, looking up at the man with heavy-lidded eyes enflamed with passion._

_The front zip of his black pants had been unzipped, revealing his already engorged self. Looking down at the blonde gave him a strange overpowering sense of dominance._

"_Yuuri…" the blonde called out his name once more, averting his gaze to Yuuri's twitching little junior, soft pants escaping his lips._

_With a smirk, Yuuri lifted Wolfram's chin and traced his soft lips with his thumb._

"_Why don't you show me how good this mouth of yours is?" he told Wolfram in a provocative manner, his thumb slipped past through his lips into his mouth for a short moment before withdrawing his thumb out._

_Cheeks going a deeper red, his gaze returned to Yuuri's other self before a pink tongue traced from the base to the tip of the man's member. A soft moan came from Yuuri, pleasant tingles coursing throughout his body._

_Unsatisfied with the weak response he got, Wolfram took the male member into his own mouth and started on his ministrations. Thrown into a world of absolute bliss and ecstasy, Yuuri began to gasp erratically, his mind going blank and unfocused. Through heavy eyelids, he caught a glimpse of the man driving him wild with that pink tongue. The sight of Wolfram enthusiastically 'devouring' him up and making incredibly erotic sucking noises while constantly calling out for Yuuri with his mouth full of…well, Yuuri…was making things down there harder for him. When he quickened his stimulation, the sensation intensified until it became almost unbearable for him to keep it in._

_Pushing the head of the man giving him the best blow job he ever had in his life closer to his engorged self, he told the blonde through gritted teeth._

"_Don't…Don't spill any."_

* * *

But just as he almost reached the climax, his eyes automatically snapped open immediately, forcing his pleasure-filled mind to register the painful fact that he was _not_ getting a blowjob from his fiancé and had made his other self excited and raring to go.

Yuuri heaved a sigh. It took him ages to get it down, and the fact that he had another hard on right now was not the least bit helpful. Of all times to get one, why must it be when Conrad is just right next to him?

And there was the other thing about it being a 'blow-job' session instead of another sex attempt had struck him as weird. Wasn't this summer fever that he had supposed to display only his need to have sex with Wolfram through his dreams? So why was it a blow job this time?

"I apologize for our incompetence at not being able to find an alternative cure for the summer fever you've come down with until now, Yuuri" Conrad said in an apologetic tone before giving a suggestion when he noted the dark flush on his king. "Maybe you should talk things through with Wolfram when he returns. Considering the fact that he's your fiancé and how happily he snuggles up to you under your bed covers…I'm not telling you to ask Wolfram to have…to have pre-marital sex, but maybe you two can work things out without having to resort to physical intimacy. What Günther and Gw - "

Conrad stopped his sentence midway, the remaining colour he had in his face was drained away.

"I'll talk to you about this another time, Yuuri," the tone in the brunet's voice turned strangely desperate. "And remember…avoid Anissina and Cheri-sama at all cost."

And without another word, he hastily crawled out of the desk and climbed out of the room through a nearby window, shutting it close once his was outside. As soon as he was out of sight, the storage room door burst open. Yuuri sucked in his breath, clasping a hand over his nose and mouth to muffle his breathing as he started his silent prayers that the person was not searching for him. Footsteps echoed throughout the room, signifying that whoever it is was already in the room.

The sudden appearance of a head above him made Yuuri cry out in shock.

"Y-Yozak!" he managed to utter once his breathing returned to normal/ "What are you…What are you doing here?"

"Damn it. He got away again," Yozak groaned frustratedly, a hand running through his messy ginger locks. "I should be asking you that question. Greta and the others are looking for you. They said something about Wolfram coming back later in the afternoon. Shouldn't you be there welcoming him back?"

Yuuri didn't answer as he was unwilling to admit that he was in the same position as the man; horny and desperate for sex. But Yozak didn't push for an answer.

"Where's Conrad?" he asked, a deep frown formed on his forehead. "He was in this room with you just now, wasn't he? I caught a whiff of his scent from outside. Those strong, lusty pheromones…Sexy, musky - "

"He got out through the window!" Yuuri cut him off, not wanting to listen to Yozak's details on Conrad's 'scent', afraid that he would subconsciously remember how his Wolfram smell was like … Wait. His?

"What a stubborn man. It's just sex for god sake," the man mumbled grudgingly before telling Yuuri, "Next time you see him, do me a favour."

The older man reached for something in his pocket, only to pull out a set of handcuffs and pushed it into Yuuri's hands.

"Cuff him to the nearest thing you see. I'll see you later. Tata."

In the next second, the swordsman flung the windows open and continue his scent-following journey. Yuuri stared at the devise in his hands, groaning pitifully when sexual-implied images of what he could do with the handcuffs and a certain cute, adorable blonde filled his mind, causing his pants to feel tighter than it already was.

* * *

After hours of running and hiding, Yuuri was thankful that night had finally dawned upon Shin Makoku. As he massaged his aching shoulder, he dragged his fatigue-intoxicated legs back to his comfortable room. Managing to escape from being caught while having unsuspecting erections, the young king congratulated himself in accomplishing this near-impossible feat, but his relief was instantly dashed when realised he had to repeat the exact same thing today tomorrow. This time with Wolfram participating as a captor.

Groaning miserably as he cussed at the Gods for bestowing this ridiculous and absurd fever, the black head twisted the doorknob and entered his bedroom. He started to remove his black uniform, only to freeze on the spot with his face paling rapidly. There, on his bed, was a small petite blonde in a pink nightgown.

The blonde rolled over to his left, and meeting with Yuuri's black eyes, were green ones.

(A/N - I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't as good and intriguing as the first. I made a huge blunder somewhere and had done a not so good job in covering up when I reread this after sending it to the bday girl. Please do tell me what you think! I appreciate all sorts of thoughts; good and bad! Comparisons of both first and second part would be good too, so I know what is different and will do my best in making the next installment better. Next update was suppose to be next yr Apr, but I don't think I'll be a sadist this time. Next update is sometime end of June/early July. Pls do review! :) )


	3. Part 3

[Disclaimer: Characters and all belong to their original creator and I do not claim any ownership rights on them except for 'Summer Fever' :) ]

(A/N - I'm sorry that this is another late installment. I had it done sometime early this month and had given it direct to the 'bday' girl whose bday isn't til next yr Apr, but the edits took a wee bit of time, so yeah...and there's me resuming KKM season 3 for 'better understanding' of characters -cough-...^^" I'm sorry again. For now, please do read and enjoy what I've cooked up for Pt 3! :D )

* * *

Yuuri had always known that Wolfram had the loveliest shade of green for his eyes. He would have spent his whole day just staring into those eyes, admiring that interesting hue of colour, sometimes decorated with bright little sparkles, given if only their owner was not a male like him.

But tonight, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the emerald eyes that stared back at his ones, despite the fact that Wolfram had the same 'equipment' as him. They were lovelier from before, holding more charm and beauty, enchanting more than ever.

"Yuuri…" a soft voice, barely a whisper, came from the slightly parted red lips.

Yuuri gulped. A sudden intense heat burned from within, setting his whole body on fire. Short, heavy pants escaped his lips. His breathing rhythm grew erratic as his black eyes remained transfixed on the blonde, noticing small little things about Wolfram that he never noticed before…Like the way those red pouty lips had looked absolutely adorable, or how those locks of blonde hair of his perfectly accentuated that seductive allure his emerald green eyes held…And how soft and supple his exposed white calves had looked…Then a stray thought came…

_Was he wearing anything underneath that sexy pink nightgown?_

A soft muffle escaped the blonde's lips, his eyelids slowly fluttered close before Wolfram buried his face into his pillow. As he did so, the hem of his nightgown hitched up further, revealing his thighs a little…

'_How sweet would they taste? Those deliciously sinful-looking thighs…'_

Yuuri clawed at the base of his neck with his fingertips., unable to ease away that sudden burning sensation in his throat. He tugged at the collar of his white shirt, but the immense heat continued to eat away at him. He needed to cool down, to quench that extreme thirst that had developed all of a sudden.

'_Take him…Fill him up to the brim…Spill all over him…Drown in those sweet moans of ecstasy…_'a deep voice whispered obscenely at the back of his head.

Yuuri took a few steps towards the bed, a dark desire deep down inside of him urged him forward, encouraging him to taste the intoxicating sweetness of that skin, to spread apart those long slender legs and indulge in that soft, puckered rosy entrance…

He climbed halfway onto the bed, a hand slid up Wolfram's left thigh as his glazed eyes looked on longingly. Wanting to breathe in the blonde's scent, he bent down forward. Then a loud piercing scream rang inside his head.

'_STOOOOPPP!'"_

Yuuri blinked a few times, his face just inches away from Wolfram's butt cheeks before he let out a horrifying shriek, throwing himself off the bed in the process. The sharp stinging pain that grinded at his buttock's nerves jolted his senses back to reality.

"I…I…"

Yuuri couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence, because he knew perfectly well what he had attempted to do. Despite having repeatedly reminding himself to avoid doing anything that would hurt his fiancé, here he was, having those dirty thought of thrus – _breaking_ the blonde, wanting so much to touch him in inappropriate places and leave red marks all over that pure untainted fragile body; about to strike at Wolfram! And he was about to do all those regrettable things if his self-conscious had not stopped him in time! What if he had succumbed to that impure desire? What if he had carried out that dirty deed of penet – _unbuckling Wolfram's chastity belt?_

It was at that moment that Yuuri finally realized the true horror of 'Summer Fever'. With just a single eye connection with his beloved…That intense burning sensation that lasted almost an eternity… that insatiable craving to quench the endless thirst for the man that starred in all his nightly wet dreams…

If Yuuri hadn't had a strong will to not defile his fiancé ever since he caught this strange illness, he would have… would have…

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Through the corners of his eyes, he snuck a peek at the sleeping blonde, only to immediately shut his eyes tightly in fear of a repeat of what had happened a few moment ago. Even with that peek, his little buddy down there (which was still far from being flaccid) was throbbing badly, as though protesting to get some hot, violent, passionate _loving_ at that instance.

But Yuuri would not give in. The black head fumbled around for the exit, a hand finally grabbing hold of the doorknob and turning it. Once he felt the cool night breeze on his face, he clambered out of the room and shut the door behind him without any delay, breathing a sigh of relief as he successfully made his getaway from his night chambers.

"Sheesh, and just when I had pretended to sleep too…Still a useless wimp as ever."

* * *

"…Where am I?"

The young king stood frozen at his spot. Despite having spent several years in this castle, he never truly did know the whole layout of it. There were plenty of separate building blocks and each block and multiple levels. To make things worse, each floor had numerous similar-looking rooms with almost the same design except for several minute details. Getting lost within the castle compounds when he was left on his own had happened occasionally, so it was not surprising that Yuuri had once more gotten lost.

Yuuri was so intent on leaving his room, even though knowing full well how hard it is to move around with an enlarged 'junior', that he had not paid the slightest attention to where he was heading to. Lost in the middle of somewhere he had no idea where, he found himself trying to spot for a certain brunet swordsman since he was almost everywhere the king went. But Luck was once again not on his side.

"I wonder how Conrad and Yozak are fairing out right now," Yuuri pondered out softly, not knowing who to sympathize more; the hormone-driven pursuer or the worn-out pursued one.

Just as he was on that line of thought,

"Ngahhh!"

The young king turned his head abruptly as he snapped out of his thoughts.

'_What was that?'_

He was pretty sure he had heard some sort of cry in a high-pitched feminine-sort-of voice, but there upon inspection of his surroundings, there wasn't a single soul around him. Then it came again, only louder but in shorter repetitions, confirming Yuuri's deduction of it being a human's cries.

"Aaah! Nnnghh! T-there! Mmnnh!"

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows. A nagging feeling inside him told him something was strange…something about these screams was off and the voice was somehow…familiar…

Noticing a room a few steps away, he gathered his courage and made a move to open the door just a little to peek inside. An unpleasantness gnawed at his guts, telling him that whatever he was doing was not going to be pleasant. Not even the slightest bit.

"Ohh! Ohhhh! Inside there! Harder, harder! Mmphh! Aanhh!"

True to his gut feeling, it was absolutely, not the slightest bit pleasant. The reason why the voice of the cries had sounded so familiar was because the person crying out in that voice was someone he knew ever since he first landed here in Shin Makoku. Someone who had been mysteriously absent for the past week for his daily lessons with Yuuri. Someone who was supposed to have covered the topic about 'Summer Fever' with Yuuri but had not because he had regarded it as 'irrelevant'. And although he had only heard cries from only one man, this man…was not alone.

Entangled limbs, sweat-drenched colliding naked bodies, constantly groping hands, loud squelching noises accompanied by erotic moans…And upon further inspection on who the long messy purple-haired man was having 'intimate' moments with by riding on top of him…

"More, Gwendal, I want, ngghh, more!"

Yuuri choked back a surprised gasp. Yes, his obsessive tutor, Günther…was having wild sex with Wolfram's older black-haired brother, Gwendal.

"Nnhh…G-Günther...We've been g-going at it…for hours. I-I can't…can't go for the sixth round, mnnh!"

The young kind fought back down another startled cry. The words _'going at it for hours'_ and _'sixth round'_ kept replaying in his head, his cheeks slowly adopting a light red colour. _When did they – _Then he recalled what Conrad had told him two days ago…

'_Summer fever is quite uncommon here, but recently, we have been receiving reports within and outside the castle.'_

The fever had already spread within the boundaries of the castle. And then there was that thing that the brunet swordsman had wanted to tell him regarding 'Günther' and 'Gwendal' before he was abruptly interrupted by Yozak's eventual appearance.

Could it be, judging from the intensity of it all, that Günther was one of those infected with 'Summer Fever'?

"B-but…Gwendal! I am not…anhh…not satiated! I need, nghh, need more of you! This…this fever hasn't, mmmphh, hasn't gone down yet! Your_ taste_ is so…so…_addictive_…aahh! I want…I want more! Hyaa!"

Yuuri's cheeks grew a darker red. Unable to endure the 'nightly tortures' forced unto him by the fever, Günther had resorted to the currently one and only cure to his problems; sex with the man in his dreams – His Excellency, Gwendal von Voltaire. As to why the man happened to be someone indifferent and stoic as Gwendal instead of Yuuri whom he expresses his greatest adoration every day, Yuuri doesn't know. As long as he was not Günther's intended prey, that was good enough. For this fever to have made Günther who has his weird quirks into someone so lewd and wanton, going at it like bunnies…

When he was on that line of thought, a sudden image of Wolfram in his birthday suit popped into his mind which then led him to envisioning that small petite body clambering on top of his own naked body and straddling him with a seductive look on his face, tempting him to do much more that just look.

"_Yuuri…"_

Those perfectly kissable lips would call out his name in the most provocative manner as the blonde grinded their bare hips together.

"_Don't you want to be…__**inside**__?"_

Letting out a soft terrified squeal, Yuuri rubbed his face furiously, willing away the obscene picture from his mind as hard as he could. And when he had barely prevented himself moments before he was out here from forcing himself on Wolfram in his bedchambers too!

At that exact moment when he was mourning at his incapability to control his libido, an extremely hard object made contact with the back of his head, knocking him out cold with his back flat on the ground. Right before his vision had failed him along with his consciousness, he caught a glimpse of a long red ponytail and locks of red hair covering an absolutely smug-looking face. With him now lying haplessly on the floor as his mind formulated another erotic wet dream with Wolfram in it, an awfully familiar female voice came from his assailant,

"_Caught you~__!__"_

* * *

(A/N - A Gwendal/Günther as promised! :) I'm sorry if there are no sexy scenes in this part. Please do review if you spot any errors and mistakes I've made and also if you've spotted a big difference of style between this update and the previous updates, do tell me about it. :) And one other thing which would probably send me to my deathbed - I've got some not-so-good news regarding the next update. Part 4, unfortunately, will be out sometime end of the year(Nov/Dec) (And that's if luck is on my side) or early next year (Jan/Feb) or worse; next Apr, the bday month of the bday girl. I apologise for this big time gap. Things are going to get more hectic on my side by next month and I worry I may not have time to write up Part 4. But there's one good news! :) SF is going to end in about 2 more parts, so you guys don't have that many long, gruelling waiting months! :) Soo...um...don't kill me? ^^")


	4. Part 4

(A/N-MY ETERNAL APOLOGIES! OTL! I'm REALLY SORRY this took a whole 2 years for the upload of this new chapter! Important news at end of story if there are even anyone left to read this...)

(Disclaimer - KKM and its characters belong to their rightful creator which is not me.)

* * *

_'Plunge it in, right here.'_

_ Long slender fingers spread apart that red puckered entrance he had his eyes on since the start. He motioned to finger that soft entrance so that his flushed erotic blonde fiancé would be ready for him, but he protested._

_'Just plunge it in, Yuri, I don't care if it hurts. I want you inside, Now."_

_ Those words alone were enough to drive Yuuri to the end of his limits. Grabbing hold of Wolfram's hips, he pressed the tip of his manhood at the rim, eliciting the most erotic moans from his partner. Just as he was about to push the whole length in…_

…his eyes snapped open, only to have a bucket-full of cold water dumped upon his head. Coughing out the water that had entered his throat, Yuuri made a move to wipe away the few water droplets stinging at his eyes, but his hands remained where they were. With a slight frown on his forehead, he looked down and, to his utmost horror, saw his whole self bounded to a chair: His lower limbs chained to the legs of the chair, his arms and wrists tightly strapped to the armrests and his body held securely against the back of the chair.

"I see you're finally up."

He lifted his head to level his gaze with the source of the womanly voice and caught sight of a smug-looking red head and a grinning blonde woman. At that exact moment, his pickled brain finally made the connection:

Yuuri had been unwittingly knocked out and abducted when he was in the midst of saving his sanity from witnessing the obscenity displayed by two men (whose obvious names shall not be mentioned here) by none other than the overly enthusiastic and eccentric female inventor, Anissina.

And right next to her was no other than the ex-Maou queen and his fiancé's mother, Cheri-sama.

"Wh-What are you – "

Don't worry, Yuuri-chan, it will all be over soon if you cooperate~" Cheri said gleefully, her awfully large grin still plastered on her face.

"If I…cooperate?" Yuuri frowned in confusion. What did Anissina and Cheri-sama need his cooperation for? And if they needed his cooperation, why was he confined to the chair, which on further inspection did not resemble a normal chair?

"Ohohoho, let me introduce to you my latest invention!" Anissina declared in a proud voice, a hand slapped on the top of the 'chair' as a less-than-pleasant smirk grew on her face. "His name is _'Up, up, UP!-kun 2!_'"

"Up, up, UP!-kun…2?"

Yuuri gulped, a sense of foreboding washed over him, as he knew anything that she made never turned out well for the users, and in this case, he was the unfortunate guinea pig.

"Oh yes, the initial product was absolutely swell, but I thought there were some adjustments that needed to be done. Not that the first one didn't produce any results." Her smirk grew wider, sending a shiver down the young king's spine. "'Up, up, UP!-kun 2' is no ordinary machine. See this little pointed things here?"

Anissina pointed directly below his spread out palms that were forcibly pressed down against the prickling sensation on the armrest by a binding tied so securely that he could not even budge a finger.

"As the palms of your hands, or more precisely your fingertips, are the areas where Maryoku can be drawn out easily, these little things here will draw out Maryoku from your body for its energy supply. Once it has reached a certain threshold, the machine will produce a specific set of electrical waves corresponding to your Maryoku and send it back to you through the same pointed thing, stimulating one particular site at your brain until it has completely achieved its objectives."

"Ob-objectives?"

"To get you painfully erect for Wolfram."

Yuuri paled at the statement. He did not like the sound of it. Not the slightest bit.

"Wha-what?" Yuuri stammered, but his obvious pretend was of no use.

"Why, my king, don't act like you don't know," the blonde queen smirked, a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "Summer Fever_,_ Yuuri. **_Your_** summer fever. Apparently someone hasn't been making use of its advantages, so we thought we'd give a helping hand~"

The young king gulped as he began to fidget in his seat. He needed out. NOW.

_"And remember…avoid Anissina or Cheri-sama at all cost."_

He finally understood why Conrad had told him to be wary of the two women. Conrad knew that they knew, and when these two women knew, things were not going to be good for his king.

"Summer fever has been known to boosts fertility rate, and the chances of getting pregnant are exceptionally high that it is said it was almost impossible not to get it." Anissina walked a few steps away from him. "In your case, summer fever improves on your fertilizing capability in terms of cell production, viscosity and motility which means the chances of you impregnating von Bielefeld is extremely high. We don't want to miss this perfect opportunity, do we?"

Turning around on a heel, she once more faced the distressed-looking king with a pleased smile.

"Especially when Her Highness wishes to see her future grandchildren. It's not nice to refuse Cheri-sama's wishes, right?"

Cheri nodded her head gleefully, her hands clasped together in a cheerful manner.

"Aaah~! Soon there will be lots of small little Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan running around the castle~! With mini Gwendals and Conrads~! Aaaaahh~! What bliss~!" the ex-queen squealed in delight as she continued her ramblings, "Imagine, a quiet and shy Gwendal with long lovely violet locks~ Or, or, or a small little naughty ginger-head Conrad with lovely blue eyes? And, and, and also a green-eyed blonde pouty Yuu-chan? Wouldn't that be just adorable?"

Yuuri paled further. His silent wishing for one particular brunet swordsman to barge into the room to save him from undergoing the harassment was crushed into bits and pieces upon the mention of Conrad. It had seemed that even Conrad had fallen into the hands of these two evil scheming women and now, had most probably lost his … single ownership of his behind to the man who had chased him for almost a month for his only cure.

"Now, now, Cheri-sama, I think that's enough talk to distract our king." Anissina smirked, her hands on her hips. "The indicator shows that the Maryoku collected is almost at the threshold level. With your summer fever driving your sex hormones crazy with the mere mention or sight of your fiancé and this darling invention of mine, there will be no escape from creating plenty of children tonight! Ohohohoho! The pictures, Cheri-sama!"

Within an instance, the ex-queen stood directly in front of Yuuri and withdrew A4-sized printed photos of none other than the man he was engaged to in perfectly innocent poses that exuded absolute cuteness. It all occurred so fast that it was already too late for him to shut his eyes close when the images of his beloved began to sink into his mind, coercing more vivid and carnal obscenities from them; all involving his blonde fiancé begging the king to impregnate him.

_"Inside, Yuuri, I want you inside!"_

_ "I can't – I can't hold it in anymore, Yuuri!"_

_"I don't care if it hurts, Yuuri, just enter me now!"_

_"D-Don't leave me hanging…Hurry…"_

_"Please, Yuu, no more teasing already. Stir me up inside with your big, hard – "_

"GAAAAHHH!" Yuuri shouted in exasperation as his body started to shudder in excitement from both the vulgar imageries and the stimulation of the pleasure center in his brain through the impulses sent by the device he was strapped to.

The dark sexual urges that he had forcibly kept hidden in the deep recesses of his mind started to overflow, running wild and free throughout his body, numbing all his self-restraint. He couldn't think straight. Images of his Wolfram drawn into lewd position coupled with erotic suggestive Wolfram voices filled his mind entirely, completely eradicating any space for his usual reasoning against such thoughts for Wolfram. Only one single dominant thought possessed his mind at that moment:

He needed to have sex with Wolfram.

NOW.

"Alright! He's almost ready to go, Cheri-sama! Did you call for Wolfram already? We can't waste even the first shot!"

"He should be here by –"

The sound of the door slamming open interrupted the ex-queen.

_'All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!'_

With the last of his consciousness, he raised his lust-filled head and looked with heavy eyelids through the corners of his eyes at the source of the overly familiar voice. But with the blazing fire that slowly grew larger around him, he could only catch a glimpse of small blonde ponytail and a flash of blue.

"Ahhh! Wolfram, what are you doing! My important inventions!"

"Water! Water! Hurry! Before they get to my curls!"

With the sudden absence of the thick supply of his fiances' photos, the erotic images formed in his mind begin to ebb away as he slowly regained his conscience back along with his sight.

"Sheesh, you useless wimp," came a muttered voice from behind his chair, a pair of hands feeling the sides of the chair he sat in. "You can't do anything without me, huh?"

"W-Wolfram?" his own hoarse voice came from his mouth, in utter disbelief.

As soon as the name of his fiancé slipped from his mouth, Yuuri instantly regretted it as his still uncured mind had conjured up a few past images that had haunted him a few moments ago.

_'Yu~u~ri~'_

"GAAAAHHH!" he screamed in absolute horror, fearing the moment he would lose control once more, except that this time it would be in front of Wolfram.

At he moment when his obscene thought started up again, the binds holding him to the chair suddenly went loose. The intensity of the obscenity heightened when he felt that particularly soft and supple hand grabbed hold of his wrist. Immediately, the only thought conjured up by the quickly diminishing conscience of his was to run. Fast. And without Wolfram.

Acting of reflex, he pulled his hand away from Wolfram, knocked the blonde to the floor with his eyes closed and miraculously sprinting out of the burning room with a ridiculously hard erection before the guards and maid would come with buckets of water to put off the fir.

The young king heard a cry for him to stop but he relentlessly pursued for an aimless destination. His body was burning terribly, and it was most definitely not from the heat of the burning room. Heavy gasps escaped from his lips as droplets of sweat rolled down the side of his face. The never-ending unquenchable thirst for sex returned to haunt him, his loins still aching painfully.

_'How do I get rid of this?" _Yuuri thought helplessly despite the continuous vulgar images of pushing his fiancé down and roughing him up that crowded his mind. _'Think, Yuuri, think! What do you do to get rid of a hard on?'_

As if the Gods had finally decided to help him, a fountain of water appeared in his sights. So the first thing Yuuri did upon laying his eyes on it was to jump headfirst into it, not caring whether it was shallow or not.

The cold water that chilled to an almost freezing temperature by the night breeze had an immediate effect on his aroused lower half, which had shrank back to its original size within minutes. The burning fever, which had plagued his body with insatiable desire and lust, had dissipated along with it. Once his mind was no longer filled with obscene thoughts of his fiancé, Yuuri hoisted himself back up onto his legs and out of the water. Shivering from the cold that had seeped into the bones (No thanks to the night breeze), the young king finally took note of his surroundings.

Other than the unusual absence of the guards (Whom he presumed had left their post to stop the fire from growing larger), he knew everything else that were in place, for example, the fountain that is freezing him alive right now was the exact same fountain he had arrived in more than twice or thrice. This place is definitely, without a doubt, near Shinou's temple.

Then a thought struck him.

_'If the disease itself had been recorded down into the books in the library, then Shinou would probably know of an alternative cure to this cursed disease!'_

Spurred on by the hope of such possibility, he climbed out of the fountain and began taking several shaking steps towards the temple. When he had finally managed to push the doors of the temple open with the last of his might, he collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. The extreme cold had sapped most of his energy away, no thanks to both his drenched clothes and the unrelenting wind. Luckily enough for him, the interior of the temple was warm and he laid down there for a while despite his wet clothes.

"If Ulrike ever find you've entered her territory without notifying her, she'll have your head you know."

Yuuri lifted his head and turned to the source of the voice, only to see a curly dark brown haired male none other than Ken Murata smiling at him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked, finally able to get back on his feet.

"To keep Shinou company since he told me that he was feeling lonely and wanted someone to talk to."

"It's not nice to lie, my sage. Aren't you the one who's lonely and wanted to see me?" the miniature-sized king said in a teasing voice, before jumping off Murata's left shoulder which he had been sitting on when the said boy swatted at him. In the next few moments, a full-grown size blonde man stood between the two black heads.

"So? What brings you here, Shibuya?" Murata asked. "At such a time in such clothes too."

Before Yuuri could even start, Shinou cut him off, arms folded across his chest,

"Wait, wait, let me guess…Summer Fever?"

After a momentary look of surprise, Yuuri nodded fervently. Perhaps the original King had caught wind of the spreading news of it in the castle and had related it to the current state he was in.

"I-I want to know whether is there any other way to cure this other than having s-s-_sex."_

Shinou grinned innocently as he turned towards Murata.

"Well, is there any, Murata-kun?"

"I seem to recall you having rendered the only possible consumable remedy absolutely useless on that day you interfered with the whole experiment," Murata frowned, adjusting his spectacles. "After I told you countless of times not to simply do things as you will."

Yuuri's ears perked up at the mention of a possible remedy other than the vulgar requirement of reenacting those wet dreams with the real person. _That means it's possible to –_

"It's impossible, Shibuya. I'm afraid it cannot be done." Murata gave a slightly irked look at Shinou with folded arms. "No thanks to this idiot King."

"E-Eh?" Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief and confusion. "I don't understand. If you could make it the last time, you can make it this time, right? With Shinou perfectly out of your way?"

"How much do you know about Summer Fever?" Murata asked, his arms folded across his chest. "About the origins of it?"

Yuuri shook his head. The purpose of the wet dreams behind it, the undeniable result of succumbing to it, the horrendously torturous symptoms that are triggered upon the slightest mention of the star of the dreams…Those were the only things that he had learnt of the disease so far. No one had told him how Summer Fever had started. He had just assumed that it was one of those odd things that happened only in this world.

"I don't think they even wrote it in the books back in the library so it's not surprising no one told you about it. Summer Fever…did not exist in this world on its own. It is man-made".

"W-WHAT?"

"We made it." Shinou added in. "Well, technically, it was mostly Daikenja's work with a little bit of my assistance."

"Your assistance?" Murata fumed, an unpleasant frown etched into his features. "It was YOUR meddling in my experiment that created this mess!"

"Now, now, Daikenja, there's no reason to be upset," the blonde ex-Maou patted him on the shoulder with a small grin. "It did accomplish what I had requested of you."

"I had intended to create a brew that would have enhance any special feelings the person had for you _just like what you had requested of me_, if they had any in the first place. And if the experiment had failed, I would have lied to you saying that it was some sort of potent 'aphrodisiac' when it was just some sleeping potion!"

"Hey, that's lying! What were you going to do if I came asking you about her sleeping condition?"

"I'd just make another lie that it was a sign that she wasn't into you or whatever feeling she had for you were just that shallow! But _you_ – you just _had_ to interfere, didn't you? Just when I almost made a successful brew with a working counteractant, you _had_ to add in god-knows-what when I had my eyes off it for just _one second!_"

"Well, I had stumbled across this ancient book regarding about the relation between a certain specific sort of Maryoku with the evocation of love and -"

"And with those unproven, unjustified theories, you tampered with my concoction and created some sort of viral microscopic living intangible entity that increases men's libido! Until now, there is no establishment on what exactly is that thing, hence disabling the proper formation of a cure! Why, congratulations on that astonishingly gigantic feat, Your Highness!"

"W-Wait, you guys, slow down!" Yuuri held out his hand to signal the other two to stop. "You guys MADE this-this-this thing? And-And Shinou wanted you to make this, Murata? And all that…that… "

The excessive new information came as a huge shock to Yuuri that it had rendered him speechless and fall on his already sore butt cheeks. '_'…Man-made', 'We made it.','…Requested of you.''…evocation of love-', '…viral microscopic living intangible entity…'...'_

Murata rubbed at his own temples before heaving a big sigh and sitting down in front of the perplexed Yuuri as the many frowns that had plagued his own face vanished.

"Now, listen, Shibuya, and listen carefully. Although it had not went as what I had in mind, but the reason why we told you of how Summer Fever came into existence was to let you know that there is not a possible alternative cure that enables you to avoid meeting the person you dream of every night. You need to sit down and work it over with whomever you are dreaming off and come up with a solution, whether it is consensual or forced sex. Or if you're comfortable with using your right hand every night for god knows how long, then fine. But Summer Fever necessitates both involved parties to come together for it to disappear. You understand, Shibuya?"

Despite not wanting to believe, he knew whatever Murata said was right. He could not run away from his fiancé for the rest of his life. The world, no matter how large it is, he could not run forever. Eventually, whether he wants to or not, he would have to face the blonde. _'Might as well get it over it now…'_

_'…'_

Yuuri's eyes grew round, and he found himself frantically protesting to the idea in his head. If he had met up with the blonde, would he be able to keep himself off him before the conversation had started? There are no guarantees that he would not jump on him and start ravishing him on the first sight of his fiancé! Even back then, when Anissina and Cheri held him captive, the few printed pictures of Wolfram had driven him half-mad with sex-driven thoughts! If he meets up with Wolfram in this condition…!

"A-Alright, Murata," Yuuri nodded his head, smiling a shaky smile. 'I'll-I'll do what I can. I'll be going back now. Bye."

He waved a good bye before getting up and exiting the temple.

Murata heaved another sigh as he got back on his feet. As soon as the door closed after Yuuri, Shinou wrapped an arm around Murata from behind, a small smile on his lips.

"He's pretty stubborn, isn't he?" Shinou said, burying his nose into the nape of the younger man. "I wonder whose genes he took after. You sure it's alright in not telling him?"

"About it only possibly occurring to those that inherit the genes of those that drank that thing you made?"

"And him being infected was because of his father being the last on the long lineage relating to our secret lovechild? Nah, it would be too weird if he started calling us grandpas."

Murata made a face. That would certainly be awkward considering that he was right now the same age as Yuuri.

"I meant about Summer Fever only bringing together two people with the same mutual feelings. Like how it brought you to me."

"It's alright." Murata smiled, a hand gripping onto the arm that had latched onto him. "He'll eventually find out. Anyways, I have explained to Wolfram on everything through the letters when he was away. He'll know what to do with Shibuya."

Shinou just hummed softly, planting a small kiss on Murata's neck as he slid a finger down across the younger man's chest while asking provocatively,

"Then do _you_ know what to do with _me_?"

Murata smiled widely.

"Sure~"

The sudden force of a curled fist to the head caused the ex-Maou to release the sage from his grasp.

"You're not getting any tonight."

Murata straightened his uniform and starting walking towards the door.

"Just remembering the fact you shoved that unknown obnoxious stuff down my throat without even knowing what effects it would have caused,_ greatly_ turns me off. I am going to bed now, Shinou. Goodnight."

"But it has been more than 4000 years! You know I did that because I love you! Daikenja! _Daikenjaaa!_"

* * *

"What do I do?"

Yuuri heaved a heavy sigh as he slowly made his way back to his study room, not daring to return to his bedroom in fear that Wolfram would be there waiting for him. Things had been complicated between the two before this and now, with this Summer Fever plaguing him, it had grown even more complex. How is it possible for him to even look into those (lovely) green eyes of his fiancé without being able to restrain the raw desire of devouring the man on the spot?

"It's impossible."

The black head heaved another heavy sigh. With no agreeable solutions in mind, perhaps he should hide for a few days and maybe by then it would be easier to keep his lust in control when he approach he blonde.

But by the next step he took, he felt a strong grip on his right wrist and when he had look down at his hand, it was cuffed with an overly familiar set of handcuffs to another slender pale wrist. The mere sight of that perfectly shaped hand stirred his loins, and when he had leveled his gaze with his captor…

"W-WOLFRAM?"

* * *

(A/N- And a cliffhanger to end this story that is worth almost 2 chapters lol. (Sorry, bad habit lol). Before I get onto the important announcement, I'm really really really sorry to anyone who was waiting for this to get updated for so long...if there are any left following this lol. I'm sorry for keep giving promised month of update for this part but had failed to get it done. Things have been really bad over at my side that this had been my first finished writing for the past two years. And because things would get even worse for the next few years, I'm forced to put the making of the final part on hold until things actually, if ever possible, get better. So Summer Fever right now is on hiatus. I'm really sorry for all the inconvenience cause but I hope whoever is reading this will patiently wait for the final installment of fanfic. Please bear with me, I'm sorry.

And I'm sorry for how OOC some characs are in here. OTL... If there are anything strange with them, please don't hesitate to let me know. :)

Other than that, I hope you had enjoyed what I have written in this and hopefully, it is good enough to get some people to review? :) Don't hesitate to review people! :D If you'd point the errors made, which there are obviously due to me wanting to upload this ASAP without double-checking, I'd love you even more. =u=)


End file.
